1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a full-automatic washing machine comprising a rotatable tub accommodating laundry with water and an agitator disposed in the rotatable tub and agitating the laundry and/or the water, and more particularly to such a full-automatic washing machine provided with two electric motors for driving the rotatable tub and the agitator respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A full-automatic washing machine has conventionally been provided which comprises a rotatable tub provided in an outer tub for rotation and serving both as a wash tub and a dehydration tub and an agitator provided on the bottom of the rotatable tub for rotation. A single electric motor is provided for driving both the rotatable tub and the agitator. When a washing operation is carried out, the rotatable tub is braked to be stopped. In this state, a rotating force of the motor is transmitted via a reduction mechanism to the agitator so that the agitator is rotated alternately clockwise and counterclockwise at relatively low speeds. Further, when a dehydrating operation is carried out, the rotatable tub is released from the braked state, and the rotating force of the motor is transmitted to both the rotatable tub and the agitator without reduction, so that both of them are rotated.
In order that the rotating force of the motor may be transmitted to the rotatable tub and/or the agitator, a clutch mechanism, a reduction mechanism, etc. are required in rotation transmission paths between the motor and the rotatable tub and agitator respectively. These mechanisms complicate the construction of the washing machine and reduce manufacturing and assembling efficiencies of the washing machine. As a result, a manufacturing cost of the washing machine is increased.
Further, errors in a manufacturing accuracy of the clutch mechanism and deterioration with time of the clutch mechanism result in failure in an operation for switching between the rotation transmitting paths. Thus, the conventional full-automatic washing machine has a deficiency in the switching operation of the clutch mechanism. Further, when the washing machine is switched from the washing operation to the dehydrating operation, the switching operation of the clutch mechanism results in noise and the operation of the reduction mechanism also results in noise. Additionally, the switching operation of the clutch mechanism takes a time, resulting in prolongation of a washing time.